Vixen Heel!
by CodeLyoko
Summary: It's a real mystery about why Vixen falls over when someone says 'Heel'. You probably figured that, well DUH Vixen has a subduing necklace or collar on. Well guess what folks?... She dont. SesshomaruXOC
1. The Intro

When Vixen was little, her father would yell "Heel!" and push her down. Her father was different, somewhat cruel. Others would say he was helping Vixen build character. But the majority said she was his slave or she was being abused. Both verbably, physically, and maybe mentally..........

-------------------------------

Jessie: Yes I know that this is very short, but this is the intro. Please R&R so I can get going with the REAL story!


	2. The Subduing Part 1

Vixen was now 18, as her birthday was that day. That night. Her pet fire kitten, Forena, transformed and woke Vixen up. Just then her father stormed in. He held a long whip. Vixen stared. It was gonna be a long night. Vixen stood near her bedroom wall, a few feet to her bed. If she could get there then she would be slightly safer.  
  
"Heel! Heel! Heel! Heel!" Her father growled fiercly. Vixen fell with all of those Heels, so she couldnt get up right away. By the time Vixen could move again, her father was no more than a foot away. If she screamed no one would here her and she would be in more trouble. She could try to run under her bed. She could make it. But the question was _would_ she make it?... She began to run under her bed. Her head and upper body was covered!  
  
"HEEL!" She quickly pulled her body under. She could sense her father flaming with Rage! She couldnt escape. She was trapped like a rat! Forena, who was forever faithful to Vixen and her mom and, jumped onto Vixen's father, pinning him down in an effort to protect her mistress. Vixen's father violently threw Forena out of the window. Forena hit a tree and was severly injured. She limped all of the way to Kaede. When Kaede saw her, she quickly took care of her. Kaede wouldnt allow Forena to leave though. Vixen's father cursed loudly and angerily at Vixen. He threw the mattress off the bed and then the boxspring. He grabbed Vixen by the hair and picked her up. He chained Vixen to a wall and smacked her with the whip 300 times before he untied her and smacked her across the face, that sent her flying into a wall. Vixen hit the wall and fell to the ground with a loud thud. An onimous wind and flames suddenly surrounded Vixen. Her eyes glowed blood red.  
  
"Heel!" her father yelled. Vixen fell over again and the eerie red glow from Vixen's eyes left. She was no more than a whimpering kitsune (fox) to her father. Vixen's father cruely threw her into a wall then stormed back out. Vixen began crying softly and to herself. She knew if her father heard her crying then he would kill her instantly.  
  
**_Vixen had to get out but how!?_**  
  
Vixen grabbed her fire sword - The Flame Blade - and her fire whip - Flame Stream. They used to be her mother's weapons, but she had given them to Vixen before she was murdered......... Vixen snuck out of the house undetected and raced off.  
  
'Maybe I'll change my name to FoxFire!...' she thought but then shook her head to get rid of that thought as she raced off. After two hours, she heard someone behind her.  
  
'NO! It c-cant be him!' Vixen thought. Just then she raced by InuYasha. He turned around and snatched her hand, pulling her to a dead stop.  
  
"Let me go!" Vixen gasped. InuYasha looked at her with her usual blank stare.He then dragged her back to Kagome. Only to find Koga flirting with her. InuYasha grabbed Vixen's hand and squeezed it so hard that if he squeezed any harder Vixen's hand would have snapped into four different peices. Vixen heard someone in the shadows. Vixen yanked her hand out of InuYasha's grip. Her father stepped out of the darkness.  
  
"Vixen!!" her father spat coldly. Vixen hid behind Koga and Kagome.  
  
"Just who the heck are you!" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"I'm Vixen's father! And we are going home!" He said cooly. He grabbed Vixen's arm. InuYasha didnt notice Vixen's arm going red. Koga saw it, he raced over to her father. Koga slashed her father's arm off. Then InuYasha picked up Kagome and Shippo as they ran off. Kilala transformed and Sango and Miroku hopped on her back.  
  
"Kid get on my back!" Koga said. Vixen nodded and jumped on. Koga held his defense as Vixen mounted him. Koga slashed Vixen's father as he turned to run. He instantly caught up with InuYasha.  
  
"Did ya kill him?" InuYasha spat.  
  
"No."  
  
"You're pathetic!"  
  
"I had the girl with me!"  
  
"What's the runt's name any hoot?"  
  
"Vixen."  
  
"What are you?" InuYasha said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Vixen said.  
  
"Are you a demon, if so full or half?" InuYasha explained.  
  
"Fox demon and well, DUH! I'm a pure breed!" Vixen said.  
  
"Besides half-breeds are mindless morons that cant and WONT survive long." Vixen added.  
  
"Oh really!?" InuYasha said.  
  
"Yup!" Vixen said. Then her face took on a faraway look.  
  
"Besides, when I was younger, I was friends with a half-breed dog demon who's name I cant remember. And his full blood half-brother. He was so cute! Though they were always fighting over something, they were my best friends... I had other half-breed friends. But when my father found out about this, he killed every single one of them........." Vixen said. By this time, everyone was sitting on the ground, listening intensely.  
  
"Only the two dog demons survived. I never saw them again... My mom... She... She helped them escape... But when my father found out about what she had done... He killed her!!!... I was only 7 or 8 at that time... Then with my mom gone, I had to live with about 10 or 11 years of torture with my father." Vixen finished, as a tear trickled down her face.  
  
"He was so cruel that he said that if he hears me crying that he would kill me instantly!" Vixen choked out, her eyes brimming with tears, which she blinked back.  
  
"Do you have ANY idea what it's LIKE to live with an abusive father!?" She looked at each of them in turn.  
  
"........" Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Koga were speechless. InuYasha on the other hand wasnt smypathic at all.  
  
"So why didnt ya kill him!?" Vixen glared at InuYasha.  
  
"He would have killed me before I'd've gotten the chance to!" she yelled.


End file.
